1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system for a vehicle; and, more particularly, to a propulsion system for aircraft and/or aerospace vehicles suitable for use in either point-to-point intra- and/or intercontinental travel--i.e., between spaced points of embarkation and destination points located on the same continent and/or different continents on earth--or in connection with interplanetary or deep space travel.
More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus comprising a magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system which is highly fuel efficient and environmentally neutral or safe. To this end, the present invention employs an efficient ion generation system capable of use with a wide range of fuels, but which finds particularly advantageous use with hydrogen/oxygen fuels--viz., fuels that are economical and in plentiful supply since they can be readily extracted from seawater and the like. The arrangement is such that water is broken down by electrolysis into hydrogen and oxygen which are then stored in separate collector tanks mounted within the vehicle. In operation, hydrogen and oxygen are introduced into a plasma generator in the form of a conventional hydrogen/oxygen rocket motor having a combustion chamber where they are ignited to form a plasma of positively charged water molecules (H.sub.2 O.sup.+) and electrons (e.sup.-). The plasma is then passed through a small deflection magnetic field coil where the positively charged water molecules (H.sub.2 O.sup.+) and electrons (e.sup.-) are, due to Lorentz forces, separated and directed along opposite paths--e.g., the electrons (e.sup.-) may move in a clockwise direction while the positively charged water molecules (H.sub.2 O.sup.+) move in a counterclockwise direction. In essence, the electrons (e.sup.-), which have a very small mass, are attracted to, and attached to, the nozzle of the hydrogen/oxygen rocket motor where they are conveyed via the vehicle frame, or other suitable conductive transmission line, to a point suitable for later recombination with the positively charged water molecules (H.sub.2 O.sup.+) after the latter have been accelerated at high velocity through an electromagnetic field to create the forces necessary to propel the vehicle.
As a second significant aspect of the invention, the propulsion system of the present invention employs means comprising what is herein termed a "Primary Force Ring" for generating a segmented toroidal magnetic field. To this end, the illustrative and exemplary form of the invention includes an endless, or closed-loop, housing which is here ring-shaped and which is subdivided into one hundred and twenty (120) adjacent segment openings. An electromagnetic field coil is positioned within every other segment opening with such field coils alternating with pairs of positive and negative electric field plates disposed within the intermediate segment openings--i.e., there are sixty (60) electromagnetic field coils alternating with sixty (60) pairs of positive and negative electric field plates in the exemplary form of the invention, with the positive and negative electric field plates in each pair being parallel to the magnetic field and radially spaced from one another. As a consequence of the foregoing construction, the magnetic field is, except for negligible fringing effects, entirely confined within, and extends centrally through, the Primary Force Ring, while the electric field generated by each pair of positive and negative electric field plates intersects the magnetic field at ninety degrees (90.degree.)--i.e., the magnetic field extends circumferentially about the vertical center line passing through the vehicle, while the electric fields extend radially through the circular magnetic field.
As the ensuing description proceeds, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the particular number of segment openings in the Primary Force Ring and, therefore, the number of electromagnetic field coils and alternating pairs of positive and negative electric field plates, is not critical to the present invention and may vary widely from significantly fewer to significantly more than the illustrative one hundred and twenty (120) segment openings dependent upon such variables as the size of the vehicle to be propelled. Moreover, while the invention finds particularly advantageous results can be achieved using a circular ring-shaped Primary Force Ring which is readily comformable to a saucer-shaped vehicle, the invention is not so limited; and, the Primary Force Ring can take other configurations such, for example, as rectilinear or polygonal provided only that the structure defines an endless or closed loop configuration.
Thus, the arrangement is such that the positively charged water molecules (H.sub.2 O.sup.+) exiting the ion generation system or rocket motor are: i) introduced into the magnetic field intermediate each pair of spaced electric field plates; ii) acted upon by Lorentz forces; and iii), accelerated through such field, exiting the Primary Force Ring beneath the vehicle where they are recombined with the electrons (e.sup.-) and discharged into the environment as innocuous neutral water droplets. And, because the resulting Lorentz forces applied to the positively charged water molecules (H.sub.2 0.sup.+) result in the application of an equal and opposite reaction force to the magnetic field, and therefore to the Primary Force Ring and the vehicle, all in accordance with Newton's Law, such reaction force, when uniformly applied about the periphery of the vehicle, serves to propel the vehicle through the atmosphere and/or in space along a line coincident with the vehicle's vertical center line. Alternatively, the reaction force can be controlled such that it is non-uniformly applied about the vehicle periphery for the purpose of changing its attitude such that the vertical axis of the vehicle is disposed in an attitude other than vertical with respect to earth. Moreover, vehicles propelled by the present invention can be equipped with a YAW controller such that the reaction force generated can be employed to turn the vehicle about its vertical axis and/or to propel the vehicle in any desired direction normal or at an acute included angle to the vehicle's vertical axis.
The present invention is characterized by the economic production of large quantities of ions or positively charged particles--preferably, but not necessarily, positively charged water molecules (H.sub.2 0.sup.+)--and the generation of significant thrust at high specific impulse. Indeed, specific impulse on the order of equal to, and even greater than, 36,000 is readily achieved with the present invention as contrasted to specific impulse in the range of 360 to 400 for a standard hydrogen/oxygen rocket motor. Moreover, because the Primary Force Ring comprises a continuous, but segmented, toroid, essentially all magnetic and electric fields--except for minor fringing effects--are maintained internal of the Primary Force Ring, thereby substantially eliminating the presence of such fields external to the vehicle. This fact, for all practical purposes, precludes attraction of ferrous or other magnetic materials from the surrounding environment, minimizes pitting and corrosion of the vehicle hull, and substantially eliminates other undesirable effects of environmental magnetic fields.
In carrying out the present invention, the vehicle configuration is unimportant provided only that it permits of usage of a closed loop, segmented, toroidal Primary Force Ring lying in the horizontal plane of the vehicle normal to a vertical axis passing through the vehicle. Thus, the present invention finds particularly advantageous use with disk or saucer-shaped vehicles; and, it has herein been disclosed in an exemplary embodiment with such a vehicle. However, as the ensuing description proceeds, and as previously noted, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the actual vehicle configuration can be other than saucer-shaped--for example, the vehicle can have an ellipsoidal, elongate, polygonal or even rectilinear configuration when viewed in plan--provided only that the vehicle configuration permits inclusion of a closed loop, continuous, segmented, toroidal Primary Force Ring employing spaced positive and negative electric fields plates interposed in the segment openings in the toroidal or closed loop segmented magnetic field establishing a series of spaced electric field intersecting the segmented toroidal magnetic field at substantially right angles with respect thereto.
2. Background Art
The prior art is replete with disclosures of proposed systems for generating and accelerating charged particles; and, in some instances, for using variations of such conventional systems for vehicle propulsion purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,374 issued to J. F. King, Jr. in 1967, discloses a magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system including means for ionizing the fluid medium surrounding the vehicle and through which the vehicle is moving. To this end, King provides a series of electrically conductive, inductive, driving rings or coils surrounding the vehicle and spaced along its axis of movement. The driving rings are excited by applying AC currents thereto so as to produce a moving or pulsating magnetic field of varying intensity external to the vehicle and wherein the point of maximum fluid density travels progressively from the leading end or top of the vehicle to the trailing end or bottom of the vehicle, thereafter switching back to the leading end and repeating its travel. An air ionizer is provided at the leading end or top of the vehicle to highly ionize the air surrounding the vehicle and provide a surrounding field or cloud in which eddy currents may be induced by the magnetic field generated by the series of driving rings. It is stated that such traveling field serves to generate or induce an eddy current flowing between finite particles of atmosphere which co-act with the flux of the field to set up a force on the conductor tending to cause the conductor to move with the traveling field. Hence, a powerful thrust is said to be exerted on the vehicle in the desired direction of travel by the oppositely directed travel of the conductor--i.e., the ionized or plasma medium.
It is believed that the King propulsion system is, theoretically, operative; but, that it is not a practical system capable of independent self-flying operation. That is, the system is believed to require a very large separate and independent power source that must be cabled to the vehicle. The system is further environmentally disadvantageous because it employs magnetic fields pulsating into the external atmosphere surrounding the vehicle.
Boden U.S. pat. No. 3,279,176 assigned to North American Aviation, Inc. discloses a conventional rocket engine propulsion system for aerospace vehicles utilizing electrically accelerated cesium ions to develop rocket engine thrust. The patent states that usage of electrical energy for generating ions and accelerating such ions between positive and negative charged electrodes in a high potential electrical field enables the weight of the vehicle to be greatly reduced. Again, however, it is believed that the system, although practical and in use, is highly inefficient, requiring an extremely large power source for the accelerating grids in order to maintain the electric field; and, of course, the quantity of ions generated will be relatively low for a given power input.
In Hendel et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,175, apparatus is disclosed for generating and accelerating charged particles. Thus, the patentees propose using an R.F. generator to create a moving electric field for ionizing a plasma which is set in motion and directed by magnetic coils as shown in Hendel et al FIG. 4. As in the King patent, the magnetic field created is environmentally external to the apparatus. Because the ions are generated by radio frequencies, it is believed that the number of ions generated is relatively small; and, since the charged particles are constrained for movement parallel with the magnetic field, they have a tendency to spin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,954 issued to Electro-Optical Systems, Inc. as the assignee of G. L. Cann discloses a plasma accelerator using Hall currents to achieve extremely high gas velocities. An arc jet is utilized to heat and partially ionize a gas stream which is passed through a sonic orifice and expanded in a supersonic nozzle. A second electric discharge is maintained along the length of the nozzle by striking a discharge from a ring cathode at the nozzle outlet to the anode of the first arc. An axisymmetric magnetic field is applied throughout the volume of the nozzle such that the field strength drops to a very small value at the nozzle outlet. The arrangement serves to induce a tangential Hall current that interacts with the applied magnetic field to produce axial and radial forces on the gas. As shown in FIG. 4 of the Cann patent, an accelerator comprising a plurality of magnetic field coils encased within a metal tube is employed for accelerating the plasma.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,046 issued to the Aerospace Corporation as the assignee of R. X. Meyer, the patentee discloses a magnetohydrodynamic high-specific-impulse engine said to be suitable for space operation. The system employs means for ionizing a gas which is moved through the device by electrostatic and magnetic means. An external magnetic field generating means is employed to establish a magnetic lens which serves to direct the charged particles through an ejection nozzle.
U.S Pat. No. 3,177,654 issued to Ryan Aeronautical Company as the assignee of V. Gradecak discloses what is purported to comprise an electric aerospace propulsion system. As here shown, the patentee employs spaced charged screens through which air is passed and ionized. Magnetic coils surround the ionization chamber and are employed to squeeze the ion plasma out in a jet. Again, since the ions are electrically generated, a significant power source is required imposing severe limitations on the quantity of ions that can be generated. No means are provided for confining the magnetic field to the interior of the vehicle; and, therefore, the system is again environmentally undesirable.
Lary et al U.S. Pat. No 3,155,858 assigned to United Aircraft Corporation discloses an ion accelerator for generating thrust for propulsion in space. Hot cesium gas is introduced into an annular opened-ended chamber through a porous tungsten ring to produce a supply or source of ions through contact ionization. A magnetic element extends axially through the chamber and is surrounded by a magnetizing coil. Under the influence of both the magnetic field and the electric field from an external power supply, the ions are moved along the chamber and ejected from the nozzle end thereof. Because the ions are electrically generated, thrust is limited.
In Kunen U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,978 assigned to Republic Aviation Corporation, a magnetic compression engine is disclosed employing charged plates which serve to electrically ionize the plasma. The ionized plasma is directed through an outlet nozzle as shown in FIGS. 3 through 5 by means of electrodes and magnets which act upon the stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,013 issued to W. A. Rice is of interest for its disclosure of a propulsion system for use with a vehicle traveling in either salt water--an electrolyte--or in ionic space. The outer skin of the hull of the vehicle is provided with a series of magnets and a series of electrodes that carry high current. The magnetic flux and electric field generated act on the electrolytic and/or ionic environment to propel the vessel. The system is environmentally disadvantageous because both the electromagnetic fields and the electric fields are external to the hull of the system, thereby creating a corrosive effect and attracting environmental metallic materials.
In summary, prior art systems of the type disclosed in the Rice patent and the other prior art patents discussed above generally employ magnetic and/or electric fields external to the vehicle body which tend to, or are required to, interact with the environment. For the most part, ions are generated employing electric methods. Such systems tend to be highly inefficient and require exorbitant amounts of electric power to generate a relatively small quantity of ions.